Whatever We Were
by Alice Strife
Summary: Don't know how to describe it in the summary, it's really something though. MENDY!


_Hello again everybody, welcome to my second fanfiction. I felt like updating a new story so here it is. Enjoy._

**.**

**Whatever We Were**

**.**

He's always been a weirdo, always. Once I hit her growth spurt though, things got even weirder. He'd jump into random rivers more often, more than more often, no matter what kind of weather. We'd be having a wonderful time together and all of a sudden he'd have to excuse himself to the bathroom and wouldn't come back for half an hour; and when he did he'd smell of sweat and something... salty. I wasn't allowed to sit on his lap anymore, I wasn't allowed too... what was that word he said? It meant walk, I wasn't allowed to walk a certain way in front of him. Suddenly overnight he became more and more jealous about the men in my life, which I blamed him for because he wasn't stepping to claim what was his. That one was his fault.

Still, it was weird. I first noticed it when we went on a date. I was admiring my new breasts, them finally having grown, and pushed them up and down with my hands. He started growling at me, ordering me to stop. I did, my hands still on my breasts. He gave me one look then teleported away from me; after following his scent for five minutes I found him in the river. I guess that's where the weirdness started to get weirder. More times than once, actually pretty much every time we went out together, our date would end with him in the river.

"Don't you get cold?" I asked him once.

"Getting cold is the point Wendy." He answered one time and one time only.

He was a weirdo, I couldn't help but be in love with him though. For a while the weirdness stopped only because he spent sometime away from me. I was heartbroken, I didn't know what I did wrong though my friends told me it was nothing. He came back a week later steaming mad seeing me in an awkward position with Natsu, we were fighting though! Battling! Sky Dragon Slayer vs. Fire Dragon Slayer! That didn't seem to matter to him though as he simply kicked Natsu off me with all his might and teleported me home. See what I mean?

"I'm getting tired of your weirdness Mest, can't you just tell me what's going on with you?" I confronted him one day.

He just glared at me though and said, "hurry up and grow up."

I didn't understand, wasn't I already grown up? I was taller, I had boobs, what had he meant by that? Sure I was still under the age, I looked old enough to be with him though. That's what he's been waiting for this whole time, right? Right? I refused to talk to him after that, angry at whatever he meant by that. When I went out alone though I could sense him watching me, usually I could get rid of him though by bending down to pick something from the ground or just touch my breasts. If I went with the second option though most of the times he'd come get me before he teleport off, dropping me home before he went to the river I believed.

His clothes were always soaking wet. I went over his house one day to help him clean up and saw dozens of uniforms hanging up, air drying in the wind. He laid defeated on the floor, an arm covering his eyes. I walked over that day and bent down towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"You're too much for me." He answered.

I wasn't understanding the words he told me anymore, it was all a mystery to me. I spoke to him in a different language instead as my reply and bent down to kiss those lips of his. Lips that belonged to me and me alone. He kissed me back gently at first before he turned his head away from me.

"Okay."

Okay? That's it? I wasn't asking him a question when we kissed, why was that his reply? I moved around and captured his lips again, tracing his bottom lip with my tongue slowly before I started nibbling on it. He gasped softly, opening his mouth in just the slightest so he could lick my lips back. Slowly his mouth opened for me and I kissed him deeper. Our tongues tasted together and he tasted so sweet in my mouth; he licked my fang and I shivered leaning against him. I fell onto his chest, never breaking our kiss, and repositioned myself so I'd be lying directly on him, our legs intertwined, my breasts against his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist before his hands went on my butt, giving it a squeeze. I squeaked into his mouth and leaned into him deeper, our teeth colliding every so often as our kisses got rougher and sloppier.

Just like that I was kissing the floor. I growled loudly as I looked up and found him sitting on the couch, panting a little with a pillow on his lap. He only shrugged at me and I growled louder, standing up. I was done with this, this, whatever it was. I told him I was done.

"Wendy, it's not what you think."

"Then why do you continuously run away from me? Huh? If you wanted me you'd stay with me, that's obvious not the case though." I huffed heading for the door.

He teleported in front of me, that damn pillow still in his lap. "It's not like that, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't? I don't! I've been with you and not with you for five years and yet I don't know what I'm talking about?" I asked.

"No, you don't, and you're acting like a child right now." He started getting defensive.

I had a lot of comebacks, all of them just piling up through the year. I did something that comebacks wouldn't nearly give me the satisfaction though, I sky dragon winged him and walked straight passed his crumbled body and demolished door.

"Consider whatever we had over! I'm tired of kissing the ground!" I called behind me.

That night I went to a bar, a not fairy tail bar, with Cana and some other girl friends and got hammered. I couldn't believe the amounts of alcohol I was able to consume and I haven't even puked once. There were the nicest guys there, buying me and my girls shot after shot.

"Slow down there a little Wens, it's alright to flirt but you're dangerously flirting right now." Cana said in my ear.

"Haven't you heard?! I left that weirdo of a boy, friend, whatever! I'm a free woman, or a free free woman! See! My relationship with him was so complicated, I didn't even know if we in a relationship or not! What I need is something simple, something free." I slurred drunk.

Thinking back, I had no idea what was going through my mind or what I was talking about. Cana seemed to understand drunk talk though since she nodded and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Amen to that sister, and Alex right there is the guy to do it. He's cute, sexy, a great lover and really compassionate about things. He'll be a great rebound guy." She said.

Alex looked downright gorgeous with his silver spikey hair and sky blue eyes. I felt my mouth go dry and downed another shot before getting to my feet.

"That a girl, reel him in." Cana whooped.

I had stumbled towards him, tripping inches in front of him but having him catch me. He grinned, I smirked, and soon the two of us were dancing. His hands were on my hips and I was brushing up against him, shaking my hair side to side.

"I saw you before you know, when you first walked in, and you gave me such the biggest boner." He whispered in my ear.

I blinked, looking back at him. "Boner?" I asked.

He chuckled and I suddenly felt something against my back. Oh.

"That's a boner?" I asked turning around.

He chuckled and nodded at me, "you're so innocent."

"Tell me, what does this boner me?" I asked spinning around.

"It means I want you, badly." He growled lowly at me.

He started leaning down, I had more questions though.

"So you can get a boner anytime, anywhere?"

Alex blinked, "if you can't control it then yeah."

My eyes furrowed together and I touched my breasts, "can this give you a boner?"

Alex licked his lips and started nodding his head, "yeah."

"And kissing? Raw, animal kissing?"

"Definitely." He grinned.

One last question. I turned around and bent down, pretending to pick something up.

"Does this give you a boner?" I asked, looking between my legs at Alex.

I saw the boner in his pants grow larger and he nodded his head, "oh God I fucking love teases. Yes, yes, all of the above yes. Let's get this going on."

I leaned up and blinked, suddenly stop dancing. "I'm sorry Alex, this is my last question though. Is it embarrassing if other people see your boner?"

"Huh? Well yeah, especially in front of a lot of people. If it's right here though with you, I don't mind at all."

"What about a naïve little girl who had no idea what a boner was?"

He snorted, "obviously that would be hell of embarrassing then."

"Tell me then, does cold water and long trips to the bathroom make the boner... leave?"

"Cold showers, yeah, trips to the bathroom? I don't know about that one. You can either take a cold shower, jack off, or spend your time with a beautiful, gorgeous woman. Luckily for me I got one right in front of me." Alex said wrapping me in his arms.

I didn't feel like being with him anymore; I didn't feel like being at this bar anymore. Alex didn't seem sexy or handsome, the bar didn't seem magical and mythical anymore. Reality hit me and I suddenly wanted to go home... that wasn't all I wanted though.

"So tell me babe, my house or yours?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

I gasped and before I could see him, I saw his fist colliding with Alex's face. His hands flew off me as he flew into the bar, bottles shattering and breaking on the ground. I blinked and turned my head, seeing very pissed off looking Mest in a wrinkled white shirt and some old, faded jeans. He wasn't staring at me though, he was staring at the unconscious Alex at the bar.

"Mest?" I asked.

His eyes flickered to mine and I've never seen so much coldness in them. He grabbed me by the hand and yanked me towards him before teleporting us. I blinked and found myself in his house, the grip he had on me tightening.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled.

I flinched, "what were you doing?! I broke up with you or whatever we had! I'm still unclear on that part, but we were finished!" I yelled wanting to hurt him.

"You don't get to break up with me! You don't get to leave me ever! You're mine!" He growled.

I finally broke my hand free and yanked it away, "shut up! I DID belong to you and now I DON'T! LEARN THE DIFFERENCE!"

"So going to a bar and sleeping with some random douchebag?! That's going to make you feel better?! That's the difference?! He'll leave you the next morning, I've been with you for years Wendy!"

"Wrong! Correction! I've been with you for years Doranbolt, me not you! If I hadn't held onto you as tight as I did then you would have been long gone, miles away from me! Don't even try to deny that!"

Mest was flabbergasted. "Is that, is that what you want then?! Fine. I'm done. I'm, you want me gone then I'll be gone. Nothings holding me back anymore it seems."

I growled stomping her way to his door, turning back though and pointing a finger.

"AND I KNOW YOU HAD BONERS WITH ME! THAT'S WHY YOU KEPT ACTING SO FUCKING WEIRD!"

Mest froze and I blinked, remembering that I had forgiven him once I learned that. I had gotten so caught up with him yelling though and hurting me that I wanted to hurt him back. I smiled and walked back over to Mest, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea I made you want me so easily. If you wanted me all the time though then why didn't you just take me?" I asked.

Mest was confused how this whole conversation had done a 360. He gulped, still surprised about the boner part, and had answered back.

"Then we'd never get out of the bed because I'd take you every second of every day leaving no time for rest or pretty much anything." He said slowly, then with more confidence and in a deep voice at the end.

I shivered and leaned against him, rubbing my breast against his chest, "more."

"I'd fuck you so hard, so raw that you wouldn't be able to walk, that dragons would be envious on how badly I pleasured you."

I felt something go weak between my knees and soon leaned on him for support.

"If I would have jumped you every time I wanted to, we'd probably have thirty something kids by now."

That one wasn't as dirty, it was actually funny so I started giggling. Mest smiled and chuckled along with him; the tension between us melted.

"Why'd you leave me Wendy?" He asked.

"Because all you did was tease me for five years. We'd kiss, that's all. You'd pull away, you'd end the dates, the hugs, the hand holding, you'd set the time and how long we could see each other. You never said what we were, what we could be, always stalling and soon you'd just leave without telling me anything. That hurts Mest."

"You didn't have to go and throw yourself at some random guy though!"

"I didn't! His name was Alex, not random! And he taught me about boners! If it wasn't for him then we would probably still be arguing right now!" I yelled.

Mest blinked, "he taught you what?"

"Boners, why you always were leaving me. I was turning you on all the time, right? Why didn't you ever tell me? Sure Alex said it was embarrassing, but you can tell me anything Mest. Why-"

I was cut off my sentence when I felt my back being slammed up against the wall; I gasped from the shock and the pain. Mest's eyes looked something dark and possessed as he glared at me.

"What did he teach you?" He asked.

"Mest, Mest." I whimpered.

"Tell me. Did you feel it? Did you see it? Did it press up against you? Huh Wendy? Like this?" Mest asked.

I felt something press up between my legs and moaned lightly.

"Did you enjoy it? I bet you did, you dried humped the fuck out of each other didn't you? Didn't you?"

"No! No!" I cried, no even knowing what that meant. "He just, we danced! I felt something on my back and he told me what it was! That's all Mest."

The pressure lessoned a bit, the thing pressed up against me pushed in deeper though.

"If I would have told you, you would have jumped me at every second you got. You would have purposely turning me on instead of accidently and I would have taken you in the streets right then and there."

I started rubbing my lower half against him, "what about now Mest? Please? Please?"

He groaned and spread my legs wide open, pressing my into the wall again.

"Wrap your legs around me."

I whimpered and did as told, kicking my heels off before doing so. He moved slowly, his arms around my waist. My back rubbed up and down against the wall as he started moving his waist into mine. Grinding. Long and hard, his member pressing right into my lower regions. Up and down, slowly, torturously. I had to bit my lip and dig my claws into his shoulders. This feeling, whatever it was, started building up with every grind.

"Mest." I whined.

He chuckled darkly at me and started moving slower, taking seconds to pressed himself up against me. I tried moving against him instead, but it wasn't the same.

"Faster, go faster. Please." I begged.

"Depends, are you going to go dancing with strange men again?"

"Yes!" I moaned.

He stopped all together, "yes?"

"I mean no! No!" I cried out.

He started grinding against me again, this time picking up the pace a little. I spread my legs as far as they could go and wish the fabric between us wasn't there. God I wonder what it would feel like if it wasn't.

"You aren't going to leave me again, are you?"

"No! Never!"

"Only I can do this to you, only I can make you feel this way."

"Only you, it can only be you."

With every right answer the pace got faster and faster. Soon he was slamming me against the wall, grinding long and hard into me I cried out in pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Who do you belong to?!"

"You Mest! Only you!"

"Say my name again!"

He started pounding me against the wall, "Mest!"

"Louder!"

"Mest! Mest!"

"Louder! I want Alex all the way back at the bar to hear who's humping your brains out right now."

"Mest! Mest! MEEEEEEST!" I cried out.

My release came and it felt like I had just wet myself. I collapsed on Mest shoulder and he supported me, his rock hard member still pressed against me. He teleported up to his room and laid me down on his bed.

"Mest, Mest, Mest."I panted with each breath.

He chuckled, pulling my dress up.

"You don't have to say it anymore."

I couldn't help it, every bit of my being was filled up with him right now. His fingers trailed up my thighs and I shivered, not thinking I could last a second round. He tug a hand into my panties and pulled them off me, a strange smell filling the air.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to use these and finish myself off." He said getting up off.

"No, no, I want to see. Show me." I panted.

He looked behind at me and I pouted, "no more secrets."

Mest had sighed and moved back to the bed, discarding my panties. I wondered what he was going to do with them in the first place. He pulled his pants down and released his member, holding his hands out to me.

"Lick."

I obeyed instantly and started licking his hands, both of them. Right after he wrapped his hands around him member and slowly, he started stroking it. I don't know why, but I felt my legs feel funny again. He started groaning and grunting, going faster and faster. Pretty soon I could make out the words.

"Wendy, Wendy."

That was a huge turn on, I grinned like a cat and leaned up, pressing my breasts against his back. He slowly down but I shushed him, nibbling on his ear.

"Yeah Mest?" I whispered seductively.

"Wendy, God Wendy." He moaned.

"Do you like that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah."

I giggled lightly, trailing my hands underneath his shirt and all along his chest; lightly scratching his chest hairs.

"Well I love doing this to you, are you almost there Mest?"

"Yeah." He gulped.

"Come on then, I'm waiting. Ah, ah, oh, Mest. Hurry, I'm waiting." I panted then started moaning in his ear.

He moaned with me and soon white stuff came out of his member. His eyes opened and he leaned back at me, giving me a lazy kiss.

"That was so amazing."

I giggled, "it was, wasn't it?"

Mest excused himself to wash his hands and started cleaning up his mess, I was so curious though. If he was able to do that do himself, what about me? Did Mest turn me on? Yes, just not as easily as I did for him. I pulled my dress up over my butt and opened myself wide, slowly sticking a finger inside me. I'm pretty sure this is how women pleasured themselves, or at least from what I overhead from Erza. I shivered at the wetness and felt little excitement. Maybe I wasn't deep enough? I pushed my finger in deeper and moaned, there it was.

"Wendy?" Mest asked coming back in the room.

"My turn." I whispered pulling my finger out and pressing it back it.

I look and saw his member had instantly sprang right back up and to life. I giggled, "that easy huh?"

"Shut up and continue." He said pulling up a chair.

I did and continued pressing in and pulling out this finger of mine over and over again, tilting my head back as I moaned and used my other hand to rub my head.

"You can add another finger you know." Mest said from somewhere in the background.

I did and things just doubled in pleasure. I tried to imagine what Mest was doing to me, against my back, ripping my dress off of me, pulling my fingers back and inserting his. Yeah, his rough fingers inside me. They were longer and could go so much deeper. I started picking up the pace.

"Mest." I moaned.

I started jumping up and down a little, trying to get it in a little deeper. Mest chuckled and started licking my ear, playing with my nipple.

"Oh yeah, Mest, Mest. Faster." I breathed out.

He entered a third finger and I felt like a goner. This was all too much to handle, "Mest, Mest, kiss me. Please, don't make me beg. Please."

I felt real lips against mine instead of the imaginary ones. Opening my eyes I saw Mest kissing me, sucking on my bottom lip.

"You can't do that in front of me again." He said.

"Why not?" I moaned, moving my fingers faster.

Mest glared and pulled them out, making me flinch. He pulled them to his mouth and started licking each finger clean.

"I'll show you why not, and if you ever masterbate in front of me again I won't let you cum while doing this." He said.

I didn't know what he was talking about, then something slipped inside of me. My eyes widened and I fell back onto his bed, my eyes wide and alerted while my chest moved rapidly up and down. I knew his fingers would go so much deeper.

"This is only the beginning." He said inserting his other two fingers at one.

I grabbed his bed sheets and tore them apart with my claws as he moved faster, dug deeper inside me. Oh God, oh God.

"Cum Wendy."

I did, I didn't scream him name though. I screamed in generally as I felt I wet myself again. Mest chuckled and made me watch him lick his fingers clean of my juices before bending down and licking my thighs clean.

"Mest! Mest!" I groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"Please, I want you, not your fingers or your tongue." Though I'm sure his tongue would have been amazing.

"Sorry Kid, we can't do that just yet."

My eyes widened in shock, "then what the hell have we been doing all along if it wasn't leading to that?!"

"Foreplay." He answered.

"What the hell is foreplay?! I want sex!" I whined.

He chuckled and stood up, licking his lips as he stared over me.

"I want sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!" I tantrumed like an 8 year old kid.

"I want you to be a virgin when I marry you Wendy, vir-gin." He told me.

I stopped my whining and froze, "marry?"

"That's right, marry. Soon, very soon, oh God so soon." He said reaching out to touch my breasts.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to squeeze these." He said.

I giggled and pulled his hands away, dropping the staps of my dress.

"No bra?" He asked.

"Cana said I wouldn't need one."

"I'm going to kill her," he said squeezing them again.

He leaned down and smothered his face in them, blowing a raspberry. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair, moaning when he took one in his mouth and started sucking. He bit down and I jumped up, grinding myself against him member on accident. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I knew it would be so much better without clothes. He grunted and moved onto my other nipple, I waited for the bite she I could grind myself up against him again.

"Okay, we can be inside but no funny business. Virgin." He said.

What did he mean by inside but no- "AH!" I screamed when I felt something big enter me.

It didn't move, but it was in there and boy was it warm and pleasurable. Mest eased himself into me until we both felt something, a barrier of some sort. He stayed right where he was and rolled me on top of him, draping a blanket over us.

"That's it?" I whined.

"Yes, this is it."

I pouted and grinded against him, seeing rainbows and stars.

"Do that again I'm getting out and we won't do any funny business again." He warned.

I pouted and laid down on top of him, resting my head right over his heart.

"When are we getting married?" I asked.

"Soon, so just wait. It'll all be worth it when we do."

"You're only saying that because you have had sex before, I haven't. I have no idea what I'm missing."

"And I won't spoil it for you, so go to sleep Wendy."

"Why did you all of a sudden attack me like that? Not to say I wasn't enjoying any of it, but I wonder-"

"I guess when you showed me you weren't a little girl anymore and gave me permission, when you begged for it... I couldn't control myself."

"Ah Mest, won't you please fuck my brains out and leave me raw? Please? Pretty please?" I begged.

"Very funny, I'm seriously about this Wendy. Now go to sleep and don't rape me in my sleep."

I pouted and yawned loudly, snuggling deeper onto his chest. That bastard made me way two years until I was 18 to marry and sleep with me, two years. He made it seem so close, soon he kept telling me. Soon my ass. When it happened though, oh God when our wedding night happened. I couldn't walk straight at all, he kept his word. He screwed me every second of every day, no time for breaks or rests. Of course I would have become pregnant after the amount of times we did it, and even after he couldn't keep his hands off me.

"Well of course I couldn't have kept my hands off you, you were positively glowing when you were pregnant and knowing you were with my child made me even more horny." Mest said biting my ear.

"Mest! Not in front of the baby!" I giggled.

His hands wrapped around me and squeezed my breasts, squeezing them together and around as we stared at our son in the crib below.

"Why were you telling our son our sex life?" He asked biting my neck.

"I wasn't, I was telling him how he was born into the world as a bedtime story."

"You shouldn't talk to kids about sex until they're older dear, I don't want our son having nightmares now."

I moaned as he started fondling my breasts, my fingers creeping underneath my sweatpants and panties.

"Ah, ah, ah, what did I tell you about that?" He licked my earlobe.

"Do something about it then." I smirked.

He quickly teleported them to us bedroom and smirked into the night, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Let's go make our son a little sister." Mest said.

"But I just had him! And it was painful Mest!"

"Come on, well worth it. Besides, I don't think I could bare to part with these babies. Hello." Mest said kissing my breasts.

I laughed and smacked him on the head, untying his stings on his pants.

"Fine, I'm finding a spell though to make you experience the pain of childbirth though."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up so I can fuck your brains out already."

Wendy growled, "is that a promise?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is."


End file.
